


Galactic Kinktober 2018

by r2q5



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Shibari, Spanking, Voyeurism, nonsexual kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2q5/pseuds/r2q5
Summary: A series of short fics for Kinktober. Primarily Kylux with some dom Phasma thrown in.





	1. Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> Info by chapter: 
> 
> CHP 1:  
> Kyluxma: Dom Phasma, top Kylo, bottom Hux, Exhibitionism, voyeurism
> 
> CHP 2:  
> Kylux: top Kylo, bottom Hux, biting
> 
> CHP 3:  
> Phux: spanking, nonsexual kink
> 
> CHP 4:  
> Kylux: shibari, nonsexual kink
> 
> CHP 5:  
> Kylux: dirty talk, daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY ONE: EXHIBITIONISM
> 
> Phasma enjoys a drink while instructing Kylo on how to fuck Hux.

“Prop him up more. I can’t see,” Phasma said, swirling the ice in her drink. 

Kylo was seated on the edge of the bed; Hux on his dick, back to Kylo’s chest. Hux was flushed, thighs trembling, barely able to hold himself up.  
  
“Yes ma’am,” Kylo replied, lifting Hux so that he was better displayed on Kylo’s lap. He kept a firm grip on Hux’s waist, bouncing him on his dick in a steady rhythm. Hux let out a choked moan and Phasma leaned back in the armchair, pleased.  
  
She never joined beyond her role as an observer and instructor, and they never asked her to. She was fully clothed, seated comfortably in the leather seat and sipping a glass of whiskey.   
  
Sometimes Kylo was the only one that came when they played this game. That was fine by all three of them.   
  
There was more than one way to find release.   
  
“Kylo, shift your hips to the left slightly. Keep your toy facing forwards," she instructed.  
  
Kylo grunted and did so, shifting Hux so that he was partially straddling his right thigh.. At the change in angle, Hux yelled and quickly shot a hand over his mouth.   
  
“Hands  _down_ ,” Phasma scolded, and Hux obeyed, biting his lip. He rested them awkwardly behind him, trying to feel Kylo’s form.  
  
The change in angle seemed to be benefiting both of them. Kylo’s thrusts became quicker and shallower, frantic in the way they were when he was about to come.   
  
“Slow down, Kylo. Deep thrusts.”  
  
Kylo grunted, sounding almost annoyed, but obeyed her. His thighs trembled with the effort of slowing down, and it didn’t take long for him to reach his peak again.  
  
“May I come in him, ma’am?” Kylo asked, breathless. "Please?”  
  
Phasma considered it for a long second.  
  
“Make him come first,” she decided.  
  
The command in her statement was implicit, and Kylo shifted a bit so that he could get a hand on Hux’s dick while still thrusting into him as best he could.   
  
Hux was okay with being fully on display as he was fucked by Kylo, but somehow always ashamed of the sounds he made. He brought his hand up to his mouth instinctively and immediately brought it down, remembering Phasma’s command. His hands wandered everywhere else, awkward, nervous. His breaths became quicker and noisier, little whimpers as he exhaled. Kylo was efficient, knowing exactly how Hux liked to be stroked, and worked without teasing while thrusting against his prostate repeatedly.

Hux twitched and came with a cry, letting his head loll back onto Kylo's shoulder. Kylo caught his release in his hand and smeared it over Hux’s belly as Hux trembled underneath him.

“Now- May I-” Kylo asked, looking at Phasma pleadingly.

“Yes, Kylo,” she said, sounding bored.

Kylo adjusted his grip on Hux’s hips and thrust in hard, Hux yelling out at the sensation. He fucked him fast and hard, Hux squirming and moaning from the overstimulation. Kylo bit his shoulder and Hux shuddered as Kylo came inside him, the powerful thighs underneath Hux flexing as he chased the last few bits of pleasure from his orgasm.

For a moment they just sat there, catching their breath.

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s torso, falling backwards onto the bed and slipping out of him. Hux grunted in annoyance but let himself be cuddled by the larger man.

Phasma rose from her seat, walking to the bed and running her hands through Kylo’s hair, then Hux’s. Kylo pressed his head back into her hand, and Hux seemed to visibly relax as he got his turn as well.

“ _Good boys_.”


	2. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY TWO: BITING
> 
> Kylo discovers a way to get Hux to shut up for once.

“Is that all you can do? I’m about to fall asleep,” Hux said, annoyed. He had his face turned to the side, resting over his folded arms on the pillow as Kylo thrust into him from behind.   
  
“Can you do anything other than  _bitch_ ,” Kylo growled. This wasn’t the first time they had fucked, and it wouldn’t be the last. It also wasn’t the first time Hux had antagonized him during sex, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, either.  
  
“Maybe if you put any effort into getting me off,” Hux replied.

Kylo didn’t think he was  _that_ bad at sex. He did try to make sure Hux was enjoying himself as well, and Hux kept coming back, after all. He normally even came before Kylo did. 

That didn’t stop him from complaining every chance he had. Kylo suspected he just liked the sound of his own voice way too damn much.

“You’re not exactly providing helpful feedback,” Kylo grunted.

“Do I need to spell it out for you?  _Harder_. Good God, you’re built like a fucking Gonk droid, you’d think you’d actually learn how to use your-  _ **AHH!**_ ”

Kylo had bit into his shoulder  _hard_ , more to shut him up than anything else. When he pulled back to examine the mark, worried for a moment that he had gone too far, Hux’s body was like jelly under his grip. His eyes were dilated, staring up at him with surprised arousal. 

“…you like that?” Kylo growled, feeling a bit more confident as he thrust into him a little harder. Hux choked on his words, embarrassed. He tentatively felt the bite mark with shaking fingers as Kylo pounded into him.

Kylo grabbed his wrist and forced it above him, then sunk his teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Hux  _shrieked_ , accompanied by a wave of arousal more powerful than Kylo had ever sensed in him before.

Kylo kept his hold, adjusting their position so that he was holding Hux down by the neck against the bed. Hux’s dick had gone from  half-interested to rock hard, precum leaking from his tip as Kylo rocked him forward over and over again.

It didn’t take long for Hux to reach his peak, pinned down by the neck like an animal.

“Kylo- Kylo I’m going to-  _oh god_ -“ Hux moaned and shuddered, coming untouched over the bedsheets. Kylo let go of Hux’s shoulder to lick up the droplets of blood that had appeared as he came soon after, powerful thighs trembling against Hux’s smaller form.

They both collapsed, laying in silence for a moment, catching their breath. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux and kissed the bite mark again in apology.

“Well that was informative.”  
  
“Shut  _up_.”


	3. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY THREE: SPANKING
> 
> After Brendol is gone, Phasma provides what Hux needs.

Brendol was dead. Hux had watched his body dissolve into the bacta tank only days ago with sick fascination. His death was ubiquitously a good thing, but Hux hadn’t felt well since that day. He felt guilty even though he knew he had done nothing wrong, felt grief for a man that had always loathed him.

It was like his father’s memory was haunting him, poisoning him.

The bastard would find a way to torment him even after death.

Those horrible feelings somehow led to him in his present situation, laid out over the armored thighs of the woman that had killed his father. His jodhpurs and briefs were pulled down to his knees, like a boy being punished.

“Do you know why you’re here?” Phasma asked, keeping a firm grip on his thigh.

“Because I specifically asked for this?”

Phasma spanked him. Hux yelped. The first hit had come down harder than he expected.

“Because you’re still allowing that worthless slug to affect you after he’s gone.”  
  
Hux didn’t have a response to that, but Phasma wasn’t expecting him to. She smacked him for a few minutes, hard and consistent, until Hux was reasonably broken down. He was gripping her leg tightly, breathing heavily.

“You were telling me how he used to beat you. Yet you  _asked_  for this,” Phasma said, laying another firm swat on Hux’s backside. Hux sniffled and then scoffed.

“It’s not- it’s not the s-”

Phasma laid a particularly hard smack on the top of his thighs. Hux shrieked, kicking out at nothing.

“Don’t interrupt me.”

Hux remained silent, thighs trembling.

“As I was saying. You crave this. You need this,” Phasma continued. She laid another hit on Hux’s backside and he whimpered.

“Because it’s not the same, is it? Your father never cared about you. He only beat you because he hated you.”

“Phasma-”

“But you need discipline. You need guidance. From someone that cares about you.”

“…“

“Isn’t that right?”

Hux’s quiet sobs were enough of an answer.

Later, Phasma would wipe the tears from his eyes and make a pot of tea for the both of them. She would speak to him in soft tones until Hux was composed enough to head back to his own quarters. 

It became a regular occurrence, whenever Hux felt he needed it. Phasma was always non-judgmental, never holding back and always pushing him exactly where he needed to be. She would remind him of his importance with a firm hand and firmer words.

It was cathartic. Healing.

Hux felt he had reclaimed pain for himself.

The sting in his backside whenever he sat down was proof of his strength.

The sting in his backside was proof that someone cared enough to help.


	4. Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY FOUR: SHIBARI
> 
> Kylo only truly felt calm when he was under the ropes.

Kylo only truly felt calm when he was under the ropes.

It wasn’t necessarily sexual. It was, sometimes, but that felt like an additional element, rather than something intrinsic. Being tied up was… different. It felt more intimate than sex.

Sometimes Hux would tie him up and ride him until Kylo’s bones turned to jelly. That was wonderful. Sometimes Hux would tie him up and stroke his hair while he worked on reports. That was also wonderful.

The ropes felt like a warm embrace that was supporting him tightly, holding him together when he wanted to fall apart. The blindfold over his eyes kept him centered, freed him from distractions.

Freed him to focus fully on Hux.

 _“My precious boy,”_  Hux cooed, running his fingers through Kylo’s hair. Kylo leaned into his touch like a cat, eyes shut. Hux slipped a finger under a robe on his back to check the tightness. Satisfied, he continued striking Kylo’s hair, murmuring soft praise.

His full attention was on Kylo the whole time. From tying him up to watching over him while he was bound, to comforting him when it was over.

Sometimes Kylo cried when the robes came off, the sudden release seeming too much, too soon. Hux would hold him the same way he did when he was bound, stroking his hair and reassuring him with calm words.

Kylo hadn’t thought Hux was capable of such gentleness. But he hadn’t thought himself capable of such vulnerability, either.

~~Neither of them had ever thought they’d feel as loved.~~


	5. Dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY FIVE+SIX: DIRTY TALK:
> 
> Kylo gets frustrated trying to figure out what Hux wants. Hux is too embarrassed to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so awful and somehow took me two days to write and ended up being 4x as long as the other fills. May God have mercy on my soul.
> 
> (for the record yes the dirty talk is supposed to be cliche and awful)

Armitage Hux was a man of contradictions. This was especially obvious when Kylo was trying to have sex with him.

It always had to do with what Kylo was  _saying_ , for some reason. He was speaking too much, but somehow not enough at the same time. Hux’s frustration was profoundly obvious through the force to the point of distraction.

Hux was always disappointed when Kylo didn’t speak, but seemed profoundly annoyed whenever Kylo  _did_  speak during sex. All Kylo could glean was that he wasn’t saying the _right thing_. Kylo was getting more and more frustrated trying to figure out what the  _right thing_ supposedly was, because every time he tried to broach the topic with Hux, Hux would turn bright red and tell him to sod off.

Kylo couldn’t let it go, though. He wanted sex to be as good for Hux as it was for him. It was a matter of pride.

He resorted to keeping a mental list of things he had tried and Hux’s reaction to each.

He tried huskily describing what he was about to do to him. Hux started mentally comparing him to a sub-par nature documentary narrator, which hurt Kylo’s feelings just a little bit. He tried growling “ _you like that?_ ” repeatedly, which seemed promising at first, but Hux just replied with and eyeroll and “ _yes, you fucking idio_ t”. He even tried faking an Imperial accent once, which nearly got him kicked out of bed.

So there he was, pride wounded, debating the morals of looking deeper into Hux’s mind to figure out what the fuck he wanted Kylo to say during sex. Hux wouldn’t even feel it. It would be fine. It was going to be fine. Kylo would take a quick peek, figure out what Hux wanted, and then proceed to have mind-blowing sex.

So, the next time they were in bed together, Kylo slipped into his mind.

And then paused.

And then checked again, to make sure he was reading Hux’s mind correctly.

What Hux wanted… even though Kylo was literally reading his mind, he still wasn’t confident that Hux wouldn’t kick him out for good if he said those things. It seemed _far_  too out of character for Hux.

So Kylo decided to coax it out of him, instead. 

They had just undressed and Kylo was fingering Hux, opening him up for his cock. Hux was just about ready, Kylo’s fingers sliding in and out of him with ease. Kylo withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the bedsheets, making eye contact with Hux.

“I want you to beg for it,” Kylo said.

“What?” Hux said, scoffing.

“You heard me. Beg.”

“I am not about to debase myself to the point where I beg for your prick up my ass, Ren-”

Kylo pinned down Hux’s arms with his own and stared at him, trapping him with his gaze.

“That’s not what you call me.”

_“What?”_

“…”

Hux’s eyes went wide as he realized what Kylo meant. 

“No-”

“Come on, Armitage. what do you call me?”  
  
“…”

Hux screwed his eyes shut and turned his head away, going red. Kylo didn’t stop.

“Armitage.”

“… _Daddy_ ,” Hux whispered, his head buried in the pillow as much as he could manage.  
  
“Good boy,” Kylo whispered, flipping Hux over onto his stomach, letting him hide his face in the pillows. He pulled Hux’s hips up and lined up behind him, leaning down to Hux’s face again and teasing Hux’s now rock-hard dick.

“I still want you to beg for it.”

“Kylo-” Hux started, sounding at once both pleading and exasperated

Kylo spanked him and Hux yelped in surprise.

“What did I just say? What do you call me?”

Hux groaned, and the embarrassment was coming off from him in waves. Concerned, Kylo pulled back a little.

“…do you want me to stop?” Kylo asked, his voice a bit lower.

“ _You absolute imbecile!_ ” Hux snapped loudly, and Kylo flinched backward, caught off guard. “You’re fucking ruining it, if I want you to stop I’ll damn well say-”

Kylo grabbed the back of his neck and pinned him down, and just like that they were back in the scene. 

“Then what do you call me?”  
  
Hux whimpered.

Kylo tightened his grip and leaned in right next to Hux’s ear, growling.

“What do you call me?”

“ _Daddy!_  Daddy, p-please, please fuck me-”

“That’s what I thought,” Kylo said, loosening his grip and stroking back his hair in reward.

He reached behind him to line himself up, then thrust into Hux  _hard._

Hux whimpered. Kylo began to feel a bit more confident- he had never affected Hux like this before. Hux was embarrassed, yes, but also  _extremely_  aroused.

He fucked into him hard, making the bed rock back and forth with the intensity. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer like this, but it seemed like Hux was close as well. He didn’t feel like dragging it out, not now. 

“Do you want Daddy to come in you?” Kylo growled, still feeling a little ridiculous despite himself. But Hux was whimpering and seemingly boneless from arousal, and that was enough to get Kylo rock hard, even if the words didn’t do anything for him, personally.

“Do you want Daddy to-” Kylo paused to peek into Hux’s mind again, double checking, “-to come in your little pussy?”

Hux  _squeaked,_  a sound Kylo would have never even imagined associating with Hux.

“Yes! Yes, I want- please Daddy, come in my little pussy, please-” Hux nearly sobbed into the pillow.

Kylo shifted his angle a bit to thrust even harder into him. He was already close, and it didn’t take much longer for him to come, buried to the hilt in Hux’s ass.

Hux’s mouth opened in a wordless shout as he came untouched, spilling over the bedsheets. Kylo fumbled around and stroked him through it until he was shaking and oversensitive.

“Good boy,” Kylo muttered, and Hux shuddered.

“ _Asshole_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since these are written in one day they're not the best obviously, but also trying to get practice with them!
> 
> You can also read these on my tumblr, index here:
> 
> https://r2q5.tumblr.com/post/178685197359/kinktober-2018-index
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
